


Discreet Exhibitionism

by Joanne_c



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: Chris and Anton have some fun while taking a break on the press tour.





	Discreet Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

"Sometimes," Chris said, swallowing a mouthful of his beer, "you make me feel twenty again."   
  
"One would hope it hadn't been that long that you couldn't remember it," Anton replied. "I love this part of the world," he said, as his own drink was served. "So civilised."   
  
"Because they let you drink," Chris laughed. "That's all it is."   
  
"That too," Anton sipped his vodka. Cliche, he knew, but he liked it. "And it makes you say that you feel twenty again when you're with me."   
  
"You know what they say," Chris teased, his hand moving under the table and resting on Anton's thigh. "You're as young as the person you feel..."   
  
"Bad joke," Anton laughed. "Does that make me old, like you?"   
  
"I think we meet in the middle somewhere," Chris said. "It's very crowded here..." he said. They were at a table in the back of a bar in Sydney, not needing security as they weren't recognisable enough - yet - to need to put off fans, a pair of dark glasses was usually enough.   
  
"Remember that fantasy I told you about?" Anton whispered in Chris's ear.   
  
"Which one? I recall several," Chris replied. "Several rather hot ones."   
  
"The one where we..." Anton had a hand on Chris's leg and he moved it up, cupping his cock through his pants. "Get each other off in public?"   
  
"I do remember," Chris gasped. "You mean. Now?" Chris gasped as Anton's hand touched him through the fabric of his pants. He also noted that Anton's hand would be hidden by the tablecloth. That was the only reason Chris allowed himself to push against that teasing hand. He was so hard, but Anton always had that effect on him.   
  
"You seem to have a problem there, Chris," Anton whispered, hand never stilling.   
  
"Just a little. I have this boyfriend who I always get hard around," Chris teased. "God... should we... head back to the hotel?   
  
"I'll take care of you," Anton smiled, and before Chris even knew what was happening, Anton had dropped a napkin, and was under the table.   
  
Chris stifled a squeak of surprise as he felt Anton's hand unfasten his pants, pulling them down to his knees. He should protest, they were in public, but it felt so good... especially when Anton started kissing and licking his thigh. He was a bit shocked that Anton would go so far in public, especially as he didn't seem about to stop wringing every bit of pleasure out of him rather than taking care of him quickly. Not that Chris was complaining as Anton's tongue blazed a trail of fire along his thigh.   
  
Chris became dimly aware that the waiter was talking to him. He managed to focus enough to answer, though he had no idea what he said - whether he'd asked for another drink or refused. He didn't get to think too much about it, because that was when Anton stopped teasing and took Chris's cock into his mouth. As he felt Anton's tongue lick his cock, Chris pushed into the heat of Anton's mouth.   
  
Teasing fingers stroked Chris's tightening balls, cupping the furry sac. More strokes from Anton's tongue and Chris hid his groan of release in a faked cough, slumping against the wall as his strength left him, hoping he wouldn't pass out from the intensity.   
  
"Are you okay?" the waiter was back.   
  
Chris nodded, realisng he wasn't about to pass out, clarity coming back to his mind as the waitre asked again if he wanted something to drink. He shook his head and watched the waiter leave.   
  
Anton came out from under the table,just in time to see the waiter move away from them. He raised his   
eyebrow in Chris's direction, smiling at the blush Chris could feel on his cheeks. The band started playing then, loudly   
  
Chris took the opportunity to slip under the table - what was good for Anton was good for him, and he'd have more cover with the loud music. He hoped Anton would take advantage of it to let him know...   
  
He focused on how best to remove Anton's tight jeans once he was actually under the table.   
  
He eased the zipper down past Anton's cock, knowing his boyfriend wasn't wearing anything underneath. Parting the fabric, Chris eased Anton's cock out of his jeans, and carefully arranged the metal and fabric well away from the sensitive skin of Anton's balls.   
  
Chris looked at Anton's hard cock in the dim light and touched it gently, rubbing a fingertip over the hard flesh. He didn't linger long. That was for the times they hours to lose in each other. Chris took Anton's cock in his mouth and did the things with his lips and tongue that he knew would lead to Anton's orgasm.   
  
Anton's hips rocked once, twice, and he came, fluid spilling over Chris's tongue.   
  
Chris made sure Anton was clean, with perhaps just one or two teasing licks more than was strictly necessary, then tucked him back into his jeans. Chris caught his breath, then emerged from under the table.   
  
By some miracle they hadn't been caught. Chris caught his breath, and finished his drink, as did Anton.   
  
"Back to the hotel," Chris said, once they were done. "I have plans for you... and we can't hope to get away with this again."   
  
"Oh yes," Anton said. "And I don't think I could fuck you here..."   
  
"Tempting as the idea is, that really must stay behind closed doors," Chris smiled and paid the waiter as they walked out. 


End file.
